leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Diana
Diana, Pogarda Księżyca (wym. Dajana) jest jednym z bohaterów dostępnych w League of Legends. Umiejętności dodatkowych obrażeń magicznych pobliskim przeciwnikom. Licznik umiejętności resetuje się, gdy Diana nie atakuję przez 3.5 sekund. Dodatkowo Diana zyskuje 20% premii do prędkości ataku. | Poziomy = | Celowanie = Ostrze Księżycowej Poświaty to bierna umiejętność, nakładająca dwa efekty. Jeden zapewnia ulepszenie do prędkości ataku, a drugi to umiejętność obszarowa, zadająca dodatkowe obrażenia pobliskim wrogom. | Obrażenia = Magiczne | Efekty czarów = Nie | Efekty przy trafieniu = Wręcz | Trafienie krytyczne = Nie | Struktury = Tak | Blokowanie = Oczekiwanie na test | Tarcze czarów = blokują obrażenia. | Dodatkowe informacje = * Ostrze Księżycowej Poświaty zadaje 50% obrażeń strukturom. * Ostrze Księżycowej Poświaty w przeciwieństwie do czy nie posiada licznika. * Obszar działania dotyczy Diany, a nie celu. | Film = Diana IVideo.ogv }} : Diana wykonuje zamach swym ostrzem, tworząc pocisk księżycowej energii w kształcie łuku, który zadaje obrażenia magiczne, a następnie wybucha. Przeciwnicy trafieni Ciosem Półksiężyca zostają naznaczeni Światłem Księżycowym oraz ujawnieni na 3 sekund. | Obszar działania = * Średnica obszaru działania: 100 | Zasięg = 830 | Poziomy = * Obrażenia magiczne: 60/95/130/165/200 (+70% mocy umiejętności) | Celowanie = Cios Półksiężyca to zakrzywiona umiejętność mierzona. | Obrażenia = Magiczne | Efekty czarów = Obszarowe | Efekty przy trafieniu = Nie | Bariery = Tak | Tarcze czarów = blokują umiejętność i efekt światła księżycowego. | Dodatkowe informacje = * Cios Półksiężyca nie ujawnia niewidzialnych celów. | Film = Diana QVideo.ogv }} : Diana tworzy tymczasową tarczę i trzy orbitujące kule utrzymujące się przez 5 sekund, które wybuchają w zetknięciu z wrogami, zadając magiczne obrażenia obszarowe. | Opis 2 = Jeśli wybuchną trzy kule, tarcza aktywuje się ponownie, a czas odnowy jest odświeżany. Druga tarcza posiada takie same statystyki co pierwsza. | Obszar działania = * Średnica obszaru działania kuli: 400 | Poziomy = * Obrażenia magiczne na kulę: 22/34/46/58/70 (+20% mocy umiejętności) * Maksymalne obrażenia magiczne: 66/102/138/174/210 (+60% mocy umiejętności) | Poziomy 2 = * Tarcza: 40/55/70/85/100 (+30% mocy umiejętności) * Maksymalna tarcza: 80/110/140/170/200 (+60% mocy umiejętności) | Celowanie = Księżycowa Kaskada to umiejętność celowana na siebie, zapewniająca tymczasową tarczę i trzy pociski detonujące się w kontakcie z celem. | Obrażenia = Magiczne | Efekty czarów = Obszarowe | Efekty przy trafieniu = Nie | Bariery = Tak | Tarcze czarów = blokują pojedynczą detonacje. | Dodatkowe informacje = * Księżycowa Kaskada nie posiada czasu rzucania. | Film = Diana WVideo.ogv }} : Diana przyciąga pobliskich wrogów i spowalnia ich na 2 sekundy. | Obszar działania = * Średnica obszaru działania: 500 | Poziomy = * Spowolnienie: 35/40/45/50/55% | Celowanie = Zew Księżyca to umiejętność obszarowa. | Obrażenia = | Efekty czarów = | Efekty przy trafieniu = | Tarcze czarów = blokują umiejętność, przyciągnięcie i . | Dodatkowe informacje = * Cele w zasięgu umiejętności są przyciągane do Diany przez 0.5 sek. * Zew Księżyca przerywa ładowane umiejętności. | Film = Diana EVideo.ogv }} : Diana teleportuje się do wroga i zadaje mu obrażenia magiczne. Lunarny skok nie ma czasu odnowienia, jeśli zostaje użyty do teleportowania się do celu, naznaczonego . | Zasięg = 825 | Poziomy = * Obrażenia magiczne: 100/160/220 (+60% mocy umiejętności) | Celowanie = Lunarny Skok to pojedynczy ślizg. | Obrażenia = Magiczne | Efekty czarów = Pojedyncze | Efekty przy trafieniu = Nie | Tarcze czarów = blokują umiejętność. | Dodatkowe informacje = * Lunarny Skok może zostać przerwany podczas lotu efektami kontroli tłumu. * Czas odnowy zostanie skrócony nawet wtedy, gdy skok Diany zostanie przerwany. | Film = Diana RVideo.ogv }} Wskazówki * Trafienie jest bardzo ważne, ale nie obawiaj się chybiać. Czas odnowienia jest krótki, a koszt many niski. * Zdecyduj, kiedy rzucać bez Światła Księżycowego, a kiedy poczekać na kolejny * Użyj a następnie , by trzymać się blisko celu, i aktywuj , by zadać dodatkowe obrażenia. cs:Diana de:Diana en:Diana es:Diana fr:Diana it:Diana pt-br:Diana ru:Диана zh:黛安娜 Kategoria:Kobiety